Assembling different clothing items into outfits that have a pleasing visual appearance is the subject of countless fashion magazines, blogs and social commentary. Additionally, systems have been proposed for matching an article of clothing with another complementary article of clothing based upon similarities in the articles of clothing and/or prior pairings of the two articles of clothing together. Websites may recommend clothing items based on other similar items that a user has searched for, viewed and/or purchased in the past.